


我和他的最后一次分手

by Avocado_violet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_violet/pseuds/Avocado_violet
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	我和他的最后一次分手

黑方。

不知道是谁新送的。

来到这里后，我吃晚餐必少不了一杯红酒，红酒是喝不腻的，但偶尔可以换换口味。

工作一天回来，超人都没力气再爬起来给自己整一顿三菜一汤，我一开始还会坚持自己做饭，后来发现这样没时间健身，就也不做复杂的韩食了，每天吃鸡胸肉和水煮蔬菜，省下来的时间运动；再后来我升了职，工作时间和工作量都翻倍增加，晚上九点在南欧偏僻小巷里穿行，我连多绕一条道去超市都没有力气和勇气，伴着秋风和雾蒙蒙路灯，下班后渐渐从空白状态恢复的大脑满脑子想的根本不是今天晚上吃什么菜而是明天早上我应该还能看的见太阳吧。

上个月我终于意识过来我首尔没还完的房贷不是借口，我少买两瓶红酒就能买辆崭新变速自行车，于是我立刻付诸行动，这辆配色丑到令人过目不忘的自行车替我省下了珍贵的夜宵时间，不过不同的是现在我既不自己做饭也不怎么运动，每晚一顿速食下去带来的后果可想而知。

于是又得减肥。

我恨恨地想，泄愤似的一次往小杯子里加七八块冰块，同事们听说了之后劝我不用减，毕竟即使这样我也说不上胖，我其实也这么想，但正是因为他们劝我，我更是暗自下了决心一定要减。

黑方真的很好喝，星期五傍晚里一口下去的快乐。

眼看700ml的玻璃瓶空了四分之一，我搁了杯子，走到阳台抽一支烟。

舌尖还残留着甜而刺鼻的强烈味道，馥郁香气随着呼出的烟飘进风里，在粉紫色天空下消散。

我又想起他了。我昨晚梦见他了。第二十或第三十多次。

我们快一年没见过面了，这还是认识以来头一次；前几天他ins上发了自拍，头发留得很长，眼角隐隐带出岁月的痕迹，除此之外一切皆与往常无异。

我很少给他的ins点赞，一方面是因为这个人每次发ins都能极为准确的错开我刷ins的时间，往往都是我一边骂自己没出息一边点开他的主页才看见他最新的动态；另一方面是作为还与他保持互关关系的前男友，我点多点少都不是很恰当。

我十四岁的时候认识他，十五岁的时候捉到了十七岁偷偷抽烟的他，十八岁我第一次抽烟，他在学校旁边的旅馆房间里教我，那时候那地方甚至连烟雾报警器都没有，我们买了一大袋啤酒和一长条烟，做彼此的生日礼物，一点点分别消灭后在床上挥霍剩下的夜晚，直到中午才起；比起仿佛名为不良少年的风暴昨晚过境了一样的酒店房间，更糟的是那的床单害我过敏，回学校之后所有知道我们关系的同学都拿诡异的眼神看他，他趴在图书馆书桌上委屈的问我他们至于误会到那方面吗，我也不像变态啊。

我没搭理他，实际上我很想骂他，我明天的deadline这个人昨天拖我出去开房做爱喝酒抽烟——我什么都没说，这个人却会读我的心，他笑眯眯的拍了拍我的肩膀说昌珉妮，寒假作业应该从第一天开始写才对，自己写不完不能怪别人。我甩开他的手，心里憋屈的很，你以前不也和我一个德行。

我更想骂他了，但是这样我们俩就会开始吵架，也意味着我赶不完作业。

所以我不跟他吵了。他端起刚从外面买回来的拿铁凑近，我叼住吸管喝了一口，算是顺着下了台阶。

可日后生活在一起，台阶就不是想下就能下的了。

我们毕业之后住到了一起，都不是三个月，头三天刚过我们就吵的不可开交，崭新的台灯和餐具被我们比赛似的一个个摔碎，我们花了三个星期和好，和好之后我们一起洗澡，两个人挤在狭小的浴缸里，我躺在他的怀里，我们一致同意下次互相拿拳头砸对方也比朝木地板砸瓷片来的理智些。

第二次大吵直接导致了我们第一次分手，那之后我们大半年没再见面，学校组织校友会的时候我们见了面，没几分钟就中途离场跑出去开房——复合然后又分手，又复合这样的过程一直在不断重复，上一次我们复合，我说这回是我最后一回和你谈恋爱，他低声笑着问我是不是在跟他求婚，我说你韩语听不懂我可以给你讲日语。

年纪大了，没那么多可吵的了，和认识时间长的人过日子也不觉着腻味，到了寻求安稳的年纪，熟悉只会让生活更舒适。

不顺心的事还是会发生，我知道他在考虑转做律师，当了这么多年检察官，他得罪的人数量不少，这些人本身在各界重量也不少，我知道增长的年龄不会让他放慢脚步，但我不知道是不是我的存在让他多了一份担忧。

三月末他约我去高级餐厅吃饭，吃饭的过程中我们没怎么说话，他心事重重，我因为他也没什么说话的兴致。

餐后甜点上来了，他抓起勺子，犹豫了半响又放下，想要开口，我却抢先一步：“我要出国了。”

“公司外调，去总部，法国，去一年，一年之后回来。”我逼着自己微笑，“我估计你也不想这个年纪还谈一次异地恋了吧。”

“对不起……我知道你今天原本的安排，但你不需要这样，哥，你不需要。我明白你想要照顾我，我也明白你现在更想做的事是什么……我们都没有问题，只是我们真的不适合。”

他还在沉默，眼睛里布满着我读不懂的情绪。

“再见。”我说。

我起身，穿上大衣，围巾落在衣架上，说的上狼狈的逃离了那里，我以为上一次和郑允浩分手的时候我已经哭干了我未来十年的眼泪份额了，结果不过三年。

作为纠缠十几年的落幕，我们甚至没有好好告过别，我隐隐有些期待着他会来送我上飞机，他没来，我也没怎么失望。

曺圭贤知道我们俩到底怎么回事，他也问过我，问我后不后悔，他很显然选错了问问题的地点和时间，我刚喝光我这个晚上的第六瓶烧酒，说不太清醒是客气了；我说我一点不后悔，他妈的，郑允浩十年以后会感谢我的！

我来到异国的第十天，我开始后悔了。

但我尽一切努力说服我自己，同时，随着我渐渐开始适应这里的生活，我忘掉郑允浩的速度也比过去我们俩那八次分手快的多。

我开始出去和不同的人date，也在假期自己坐着火车逛了半圈西欧，妹妹们带着爸爸妈妈也过来玩了几天，我跟在她们后头充当没有感情的拎包工具人。

平安夜郑允浩跟我facetime，我看清联系人手一抖碰撒一杯啤酒。

这是三月末之后他第一次跟我联系。我想了想，还是摁了接通。

屏幕里出现了穿着明黄色毛衣的郑允浩，他冲我笑了笑：“圣诞快乐，昌珉。说话方便吗？”

我在震惊之中点了点头。

他手机一歪，哦，原来是家庭聚会。

我分别打了招呼，智慧跟我又聊了一会，之后郑允浩从她手里拿回手机，用正常的不行的语调向我说晚安，我也换上笑脸说允浩哥，晚安，注意身体，工作加油，他挥挥手说昌珉你也是呀，然后干脆的摁断了通话。

我像今天一样站在阳台抽烟，将将抽完第三支，郑允浩的电话打了过来。

“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”

他忍不住笑了出来，这回是真心的：“最近怎么样？”

我也是真心的：“挺好。”

我们聊了一个多小时，以前面对面坐十个小时可以一句话都懒得跟对方说，分开后却有说不完的话，他说他辞了职，在做律师，我问他新工作好玩吗？他说好玩，头晕目眩那种好玩。我们聊了除了我们俩之外的一切话题，荧光屏计时快到两个小时的时候他叫了停，“我要付不起电话费了。”

我准备说晚安，他又补了一句：“你想知道我怎么想的吗？关于你离开我？”

我决定对他保持诚实：“一点也不想。”

郑允浩就是郑允浩，他根本没管我想不想知道，他说：“我要告诉你我怎么想的，”

他顿了一下，“沈昌珉。”

我慌了。他极少叫我全名。

他可能听到我吸气的声音了，轻轻笑了出来，紧绷着的气氛消散，他叹了口气：“我好恨我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”我说。“咱们现在的对话比00年代的电视剧对白还矫情。”

自那个圣诞节之后我们开始恢复联系，打电话一打能打一两个小时，他今天少见的给我发了短信，说他现在在德国，来这边出差，问我要不要找时间和他喝个酒。

我让他发个酒店名字。

他发了。

现在是下午四点半。

我穿上外套，拿上钱包，订了最近的飞机票，在出租车上我打电话给酒店前台，麻烦他帮1226房间定瓶威士忌。


End file.
